Parasite Moon
by Demon Eyes Laharl
Summary: Meet JP Brea, son of Aya Brea and Kyle Madigan. When his father disappears, he and his mother is sent to investigate. Last scene where Kyle disappeared? Juuban, Japan. Sailor Moon/Parasite Eve Crossover, and maybe You're Under Arrest as well! Review PLZ!
1. Meet JP

Author's Note: This story is so so original! I've been looking for Sailor Moon stories, with Parasite Eve stories, but no avail! So, here I am! Doing something out of the ordinary! Enjoy!  
  
Another Note: Updating the story will take a while, since I still have three stories not yet completed, and I want to complete them. Just enjoy the first chapter! +=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Quiet night in Juuban, it's so peaceful, or is it?  
  
The start of our story is in Juuban's famous park. Full of trees, grasses and benches, it's very good place for a picnic especially when the Cherry Trees bloom and their petals fall. But now was not a time to think about happy times, especially the figure in the park that was approaching a tree. He leaned against a tree, seeing his visions fading. He put his hand on his stomach and felt blood.  
  
He was injured already, and the monster is still around there. He shakily stood up, his gun in his hand. It was a P229, a 9mm semi-auto handgun with silencer and flashlight. It was his favorite gun, a trusted gun he had. It lacked power, but it was very light compared to his other favorite, the M4A1.  
  
He heard the sound somewhere in his sides, and he put his gun up, preparing to fire.  
  
He saw the monster that hurt him. It was medium sized, and had two heads, and covered in blood. It's ugly fangs was also colored crimson and it was sniffing the air.  
  
(It can smell blood) the man thought as the monster looked at the man's direction. They both looked at each others' eyes before it charged at him. He aimed his gun at the monster and shot it five times. It got hit, but still wasn't going to slow down.  
  
(If I'm going to die, it wont be in vain! Wait until my wife and son get to you!) the man thought before the dog jumped at him...  
  
-Omega X Present-  
  
-Parasite Moon-  
  
-Chapter 01: Meet JP Brea-  
  
=Somewhere in Los Angeles=  
  
A young man crouched low on a support pillar in the corner of a building. He was in a Five Star Hotel, but he was not there for relaxing. He was on his job, helping his mom defeat monsters that were found roaming around. To say he enjoyed himself was an understatement.  
  
His name was John Patrick Brea, or JP for short. He's 6 feet tall, and was 17 years old, with brown hair that he got form his father and eyes from his mother. He had a white shirt with no sleeves, showing his lean and muscular arms. He also wore his favorite baggy jeans which was street style, having red linings on the sides. It might be normal for a boy at his age to wear such things, the accessories he had were not. Over his shirt were leather straps that hide his guns when he was not using them, and his pants had special made pockets to hold about 300 bullets.  
  
JP's hand held two large revolvers, silver and complete with laser sight. It had more punch than his first favorite gun, the Mongoose. He stood up and jumped to his left, shooting two Neo Mitochondria Creatures while he was in the air, shooting them directly in their chests. They grunted and started to follow their prey.  
  
JP smiled as he ran towards them, and jumped over their heads, showing agility and grace as he rolled on the floor, recovering very quickly, aiming the two NMCs in their backs and shot them. They roared in pain and fell on the floor, dead.  
  
The noise must have attracted the rest of them, since more came towards the reception where JP shot the other two NMCs. JP quickly took the barrel of his two guns out, replaced the four bullets he spent, and faced 10 NMCs that were surrounding him. 5 were their standard humanoid Lesser Stranger NMCs, while the other 5 were Brute or nicknamed 'Green Fatties' NMCs.  
  
One brute attacked first, its hand stretched as it tried to grab JP, but JP just jumped at the supporting pillar and back flipped away firing two shots at it. It went down at once and JP landed smoothly behind one of the Lesser Strangers and gave it one shot in the back and it went down. He danced around again as the Green Fatties tried to hit him again stretching their hands, but JP just jumped over them, shooting at the other 8 NMCs left.  
  
3 more Fatties were down and a Stranger tried to sneak behind JP, but he was ready as he jumped high and went behind his attacker and shot him in the head. Having 4 enemies left, he decided to spend his last two shots towards the last Fattie. It went down and JP was left with two useless guns. He quickly put them in his hilt and focused his mind as the last three enemies came towards him.  
  
The Strangers thought the human gave up, and approached him to finish their job, but they stopped. They felt something burning inside them, and before they knew, their lungs went on fire and before they could do anything, they burst on fire. They roared in pain before they fell down on the floor.  
  
NMCs were not like humans in dieing though. Those that were dead already disappeared in a pool of goo, and those that just died started to melt.  
  
JP sighed in relief, and felt thirsty. Manipulating his own mitochondria takes a lot of work, and energy. He opened his head, and before he could react, a NMC rat jumped towards him. JP covered his face with his arms, and...  
  
BANG!  
  
The rat slumped landed on JP's right, dead. JP looked at it, and looked at his left.  
  
You should be more careful, JP said the woman with shoulder cut blonde hair in English. It nearly had you.  
  
I know replied JP. Thanks mom.  
  
Come on Aya said. Time to leave this to the clean up crew.  
  
JP nodded and waked towards his mom.  
  
=MIST HQ, Los Angeles=  
  
In the underground garage, Aya entered with her Sedan that she rebuilt ever since it was destroyed in Mojave Desert, and JP entered with his motor bike, a Harley Davidson, quite a collector's item. It took a lot of Bounty Points off JP but it was worth it.  
  
Aya went out of her car when JP was locking his bike up. She motioned him to follow her. JP obediently followed her inside, greeting the Arms and Weapons manager, Jodie.  
  
They went up in silence, towards the top floor, where the head of the MIST department was waiting.  
  
The head of department replaced Baldwin, the former MIST director when the F.B.I found out that he was part in creating Artificial Neo-Mitochondria Creatures using Aya's own blood to create JP's sister, Eve. Aya explained to her son that there was a lot of cover up and it got pretty nasty. She should know, she fought them in the secret base near the Shelter in Mojave Desert.  
  
As the doors opened, JP faced the director of MIST. MIST stands for Mitochondrion Investigation and Suppression Team, and it was set up as a branch of the F.B.I. to prevent the Manhattan Incident, where the outbreak of Mitochondria Creatures and Eve first appeared. Aya was one of the heroes in that incident.  
  
JP smiled at the head, who didn't return it. JP frowned. Something was really wrong if the director was not smiling.  
  
He silently handed out a file, each for Aya and JP. JP took his and read it. He frowned.  
  
What's this? he asked the director.  
  
It's your new assignment... he replied.  
  
I'm to go with my mom to Japan JP said, looking at his file. And study there?  
  
Yes... But turn the page... The director whispered.  
  
JP turned the page and read the few lines and smiled. Good one... he mumbled. So, we are to investigate NMC sightings, and report back? Boring, but sounds fun.  
  
You should know Aya said. I was shoved in the middle of nowhere and I met up with the base of operations where they made ANMCs.  
  
At least they won't send you to school JP retorted. The three of them laughed.  
  
So, are we clear? the director asked. The two nodded. Good. Oh, by the way JP, do you know how to speak Japanese?  
  
"Like having milkshakes in the summer," JP replied in Japanese. Well, thank you sir...  
  
The two Breas went out of the office, straight towards the garage.  
  
Does he expect me to believe this is just a Investigation? JP asked his mother.  
  
No. But it's procedure. Aya replied. JP, your father disappeared in Japan, so it could be more than a simple investigation...  
  
Well, as long as my guns keep firin', and the girls are pretty, I think I'll go along... JP said. He boarded the Sedan. I'm leaving my bike here... They say we leave after two days. So, we pack when we go home?  
  
Yes... Aya replied. You know, I wonder if it was right to let Rupert train you to shoot. He gave you a bit of himself in you...  
  
I know, and I'm proud of it! JP retorted. Let's go!  
  
Aya nodded and started her car, back home.  
  
Uh... JP wondered. What about Eve?  
  
Aya looked at JP. She still has studies. Don't worry about her.  
  
Well, I thought she wanted our company...  
  
Still having hots on your sister, John Patrick? Aya said, raising her voice a bit.  
  
Well, of course JP retorted. She looks like my mom...  
  
Aya laughed and ruffled his hair. Well, don't worry. I think Japan might be a good place for you...  
  
If they had ANMC as big as a building, it will be... JP said.  
  
To be continued...  
  
NEXT: Well, all I know is that JP goes to Juuban and goes to school with the five Senshi... Hopefully, I'll be able to update really soon! SEE YA! 


	2. JP, Welcome to Juuban

Somewhere in Juuban, a young shrine maiden in a middle of a very intense fire reading. Whatever it was, it got her scared stiff, because she sees herself and her friends dead. She sees other people dead, and also sees monsters with unimaginable power. And on top of those visions, she sees a young man and a woman. The boy had brown hair and blue eyes, and the woman who had a face like his, with shoulder length blond hair split somewhere in the middle. Their images join and a new boy emerged. This time, it looked like the other boy but had the woman's hair color. And the new boy had red, scary eyes.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Rei asked to herself as the fire in front of her still went strong.  
  
At the same time, an airplane from LA came to a landing and a young man with short brown hair was being shaken by another woman with blonde hair.  
  
"Wake up, JP," the woman said gently. "We are here."  
  
"Oh," JP replied. "Alright, I'm awake mom..."  
  
"Come on. Time to meet your uncle Maeda..."  
  
-Omega X Presents-  
  
-Parasite Moon-  
  
-Chapter 2: JP, Welcome to Juuban!-  
  
In Japan International Airport, JP was greeted by the warm and sunny feeling of summer. Although this was normal in LA, in the air was something that JP could not feel normally when he was in LA. It must be because in LA, his assistance to his mom made him forget to enjoy the environment. He walked with his mom towards the terminal, and everything they loaded they took care of.  
  
(Japan,) JP thought. (A very nice place...)  
  
"Now, remember that we have to speak in Japanese..." Aya said to her son in Japanese.  
  
"Of course I remember," JP retorted jokingly. "How else do I get to meet girls if I speak in English? How will they understand me?"  
  
"Oh my manly son," Aya continued the joke. "Go forth and multiply!!"  
  
By this time, everyone was staring at them.  
  
"Sorry," Aya said, smiling. "Kinda carried away!"  
  
JP sniggered. "Anyway, are you sure you called uncle Maeda?"  
  
"Of course. I haven't seen him in a long time, but he already agreed to stay at his place while we were here. Oh, here he comes now!"  
  
The man who approached them certainly looked like Kunihiko Maeda, except that he didn't have his glasses on. JP recognized him because of the pictures Aya kept during her days as an NYPD.  
  
"Hey, JP," Maeda greeted, walking towards them, "last time I saw you, you were still a baby. You definitely look like what you're mother described you to be!"  
  
"I wonder what she said, Uncle Maeda," JP replied, smiling. "Did she say I am dashing, handsome rouge that always can be seen surrounded by amorous females?"  
  
Maeda scratched his head. "No, she just said you usually spend time with your sister Eve... and nothing about the handsome rouge parts."  
  
JP put a mock groan. "Then, please don't believe what she ever said about me..."  
  
"Oh?" Maeda asked, smiling very widely. "She also said you were a practical joker ever since you were three years old. Aya mentioned you took Eve's panties and put them in the shredder..."  
  
JP smiled. "That, you should believe!" and they all laughed.  
  
Maeda offered his help with the luggage, but he was quite surprised to see that JP had a small luggage and a backpack. Aya, on the other hand, had a smaller luggage and nothing else.  
  
"Trouble with customs?" Maeda asked.  
  
JP shrugged. "Not much, although they did try to stop me when they saw I was hiding a 'Hustler' at my backpack."  
  
Maeda looked at JP with a bit mix of shock and curiosity. "Is he...?"  
  
Aya answered before Maeda could finish. "Yes, he's joking. If I caught my young man with such illiterate material, I shall personally ask Eve to show him what the magazines don't usually show."  
  
"Gee, mom," JP answered. "Is that a punishment?"  
  
"You bet, especially when you find out how much the people in the magazine pay each year for girls to bare themselves."  
  
JP shivered. "Alright... I got the picture." And they both laughed. Maeda, to stop confusions, accompanied them to his car. A Honda.  
  
"Japanese cars are quite beauties..." Maeda said. "They don't brake down easily."  
  
Because of the luggage, or lack thereof, they were able to leave quickly and comfortably. Mostly, the talk was more about Japan.  
  
"I live in Juuban district. It's quite interesting there," Maeda said. "You can hear news about Demons attacking the place, and they are being beaten by the Sailor Senshi."  
  
"The who?" both gaijin's asked.  
  
"Sailor Senshi. They call themselves the Pretty Soldiers of Love and Justice. They were winning of course," Maeda continued. "They won battles and a lot of property damage was done, but so what? They defended the city all the time. But ever since a few months ago, they never showed up."  
  
"Why?" Aya asked.  
  
"Simple. No more demons. Not one, except..." and he became quiet. "Do you know why you were sent here?"  
  
"Of course," JP answered, all serious now. "Dad disappeared here, right? In the middle of investigating the rumors that there is a base of NMCs and ANMCs here. That was bad news."  
  
Aya raised her eyebrows to Maeda. "Tell me, do you know why we went here? I mean, before JP explained, did you know?"  
  
"Of course I did," Maeda said. "How could I not know. You're government already made a mistake in Mojave, and they already denied that there was another base here. They were in fact telling the truth, but who knows?"  
  
"So the Japanese government is suspecting us?" Aya asked.  
  
"Kinda," came Maeda's reply. "All I know so far is that after the Manhattan incident, the Japanese government was keen to form more experiments on mitochondria. Imagine, so much power..." and Maeda sighed. "I've been kept at bay but I know that experiments are being done. Madigan-san was right on the target, but now, he disappeared."  
  
"We'll find him..." Aya began.  
  
"I hope so. Did you know I was his contact?" Maeda asked.  
  
"No. All I knew is that he was in Japan," Aya replied.  
  
"Well, as long as word don't get out, we are all safe..." Maeda said. "No one knows why you are here, except me. Ah, here is my home..."  
  
And a home it was. It was a traditional Japanese house. One floor, wide space, a garden around them, and a koi pond. Beside the house was a garage.  
  
"Damn, uncle Maeda," JP began. "How much do the pharmaceutical pay you?"  
  
"Oh, this?" Maeda asked the kid. "It's just a bonus when you risk your life to research. I got all this after your mom cleared the first Mitochondrion Eve in Manhattan."  
  
The gates were open already, but the garage gate had to be opened by a remote control. Once the gates opened, JP's eyes were caught in a beauty he never laid eyes on before. He heard about her of course, but he never knew Maeda would own such a beauty.  
  
Once the car was able to park and the three figures went out of the car, JP had to ask him.  
  
"Uncle Maeda, is that what I think it is?" JP asked, pointing at the dirt bike which caught his eye.  
  
"Yup," Maeda answered with pride. "It's a Yamaha XT350. I got it from my cousin. He races these beauties every year in the country. This is one of the models he rode."  
  
JP, with one knee on the ground, and put his hand on the upper part and checked it's body. It was white in front, with a silver XT in it's side and the seats were color blue, his favorite color. Before anyone could say anything, JP jumped on the seat and started the motor.  
  
The sound of it amazed JP. It had less power when the airbox was closed, but when he opened it, he revved up the engine and immediately saw an improvement of power. He revved up the engine again and turned it off. He smiled at Maeda as he got off the bike.  
  
"What do you think?" Maeda asked, with a touch of nervousness on his voice.  
  
"Nice power once the airbox is opened. The suspensions are a bit soft though, so you have to avoid tremendous shocks or else the frame might fall apart," JP answered, and thought more about it. "6 speed transmissions, top speed I assume, is about 85 or more mph, excellent for roads. I even heard it was bulletproof."  
  
Maeda turned to Aya. "You weren't joking when you said that JP knew his stuff."  
  
Aya shrugged. "Told you."  
  
"Hey, uncle Maeda," JP said, turning to the Japanese man, "can I take this baby for a ride?"  
  
"Sure," Maeda replied. "I asked my cousin to lend it just for you. Remember, though, damages shall be taken to account."  
  
"Don't worry," Aya said, waving her hand. "We've brought enough cash here. Courtesy of the FBI. The two days they gave us to pack was not very constructive."  
  
"So, Aya, you and your son will need weaponry, or you guys brought it?" Maeda asked.  
  
JP shrugged and carried his luggage. "Come on, uncle Maeda, we'll show you."  
  
The three figures went inside the house to the living room, where JP put his luggage on the floor, his backpack on the table. Opening the zipper, out came a radio component complete with tape player and CD and radio. It looked like a straight cylinder and each end had the speakers.  
  
JP pressed a pause button on Tape Deck A and pressed forward and rewind at the same time on Tape Deck B and the left speaker end of the cylinder- shaped component moved a bit towards the end with a pop. JP unscrewed the end and when it opened, there were four black boxes. Two were identically big, and the other were smaller ones.  
  
JP carefully pressed a button in the side of the four boxes and the boxes slid open with visible carbon dioxide spreading down. The boxes revealed two of them with a silver revolver and the other two smaller boxes contained a well arranged number of bullets.  
  
Aya did the same, although hers were simpler. She just took her luggage and opened it to reveal a black box and then, two guns.  
  
"How did you get that to pass in customs?" Maeda asked.  
  
"My sexual appeal..." Aya said quickly.  
  
"Nah," JP interjected. "The guns are not metallic. They are ceramic."  
  
Aya pouted. "Ah, you're no fun."  
  
"Well, JP," Maeda said, looking at the young kid. "Why don't you take the tour around? I'm sure you'll find Juuban interesting."  
  
JP smiled. "Sure." And he proceeded to the garage.  
  
"Wear a helmet, will you dear?" Aya asked.  
  
"Sure," JP answered. "And can you tell me what I missed? Thanks mom..."  
  
And JP vanished.  
  
Aya sighed. "You know, he's all I have..."  
  
"A miracle, if you ask me..." Maeda replied.  
  
"How was I supposed to know that the side-effects of my mitochondria were not only genetic but also made me almost barren..." Aya said, looking at Maeda. "You should have told me."  
  
"I didn't get much time to study your blood. I was busy trying to find a weapon which can help you kill Eve," Maeda said, scratching his head nervously. "Does he have your revolutionized mitochondria as well?"  
  
"Yes..." Aya replied. "He accidentally burnt Eve's underwear when he was about 4 years old. The FBI thought it would be nice for me to have a partner which was like me. They trained him really good, and he really enjoys his life."  
  
"Does he ever use his powers now?" Maeda asked.  
  
"Yup. He uses his weaker ones from time to time," Aya replied. "I think he's hiding his more powerful ones as not to injure innocent people."  
  
Maeda just nodded.  
  
=Garage=  
  
JP looked at his watch. Afternoon; he had plenty of time to waste for a tour. Spotting the helmet in one of the handles in the bike, he put it on. It fit perfectly in and the there was a tinted glass which covered his eyes. Perfect against glare.  
  
Riding over his Yamaha XT350, he kicked the pedal and started the engine, and closed the airbox. He didn't need it since he was not in a race.  
  
The garage doors opened at once and JP looked at his back. Aya and Maeda were standing there looking at him.  
  
"JP, you can park that at the garden until I can install a remote control for the gate," Maeda shouted over the noise. JP just nodded.  
  
"Careful, JP," Aya shouted. JP gave her a thumb's up and roared out of there.  
  
The feeling was wonderful. The way the wind passed through his body, the way his jacket was flapping behind him; it was really a shame that he was wearing his helmet. He followed traffic rules to the letter. He didn't want any trouble with the authorities here... well, maybe except those two really pretty female officers he met. They were riding a mini-Honda and behind them, JP recognized as a foldable bike. One of the officers had a bit of a long, bit curly black hair. The other one had short red hair which didn't even reach the shoulders. He took a look at them with his helmet and they looked back. The one with short hair was pointing at his bike excitedly.  
  
(She must be a bike fan...) JP thought and the light turned green. He was going to accelerate when he saw that the two officers were talking towards the radio. JP looked at them, and their sirens came to life. He could read their lips a bit and he read 'Trouble'.  
  
They sped towards the corner, making a sharp left, and JP was impressed. The Honda was no slouch. Deciding against all logic, he followed the two officers. After all, they might need help.  
  
JP spent the next few minutes following them, careful not to go to far from them, and not to near. When they arrived at their destination, JP was given a shock of his life.  
  
The cars opened and the two officers came out. JP stopped far behind them, but not far enough to hear the officers.  
  
"Damn, Miyuki..." the woman with the short hair said to her partner. "Monsters again. Looks like the Sailor Senshi has reappeared and are fighting . Shall we help?"  
  
"No, Natsumi," the woman named Miyuki replied. "We need to call back up."  
  
"Ah, forget it," the woman Natsumi said. "Come on!" and she ran foolishly towards the monster. Suddenly, her hand got caught in fire.  
  
"AAAGH!"  
  
"Natsumi! Get back here!" Miyuki said. "Station, this is unit 5, request for back up in..."  
  
The rest of the words weren't heard by JP as he dashed towards the fight. There was no doubt about it. NMCs are here.  
  
He rushed towards the scene, full power now that he opened his airbox and rushed past the two officers who were telling him to stop. He didn't. Taking his gun out which he he hid in his jacket, he carefully put it in the pocket of his pants for easy draw.  
  
Five girls were fighting a horde of NMCs. Each had different hair colors, different eye colors, and different skirt colors. The last one got JP's attention for a second; I mean, who could not notice? They were so short.  
  
JP shook himself mentally. He needed to get his work done. He assessed his situation.  
  
(Four fatties, 6 strangers, and whoa... two chasers...) he thought, looking at the horse like NMCs with large necks and human-like heads which chase and head butt the victims. Powerful ones. And it was chasing the one with short blue hair with aqua blue skirt.  
  
No time to think, no time to breath as instinct took over as JP raced his bike towards the chaser NMC. He drew his gun in a flash and shot the chaser exactly in the back; it's weak spot. The chaser stopped and fell down with a groan. He stopped a few inches from the girl with blue hair and looked at the NMC and shot it cleanly in the head.  
  
With a muffled voice, Sailor Mercury heard the voice of her savior. "Take better care." And he proceeded to the others.  
  
Sailor Mars saw the guy and became immediately suspicious. He took down one youma with two moves and she watched him more closely.  
  
JP sped towards the girls with orange and green shirt since they were surrounded by a few Stranger NMCs and when the moment was right, he put the brakes on for the front wheel, lifting the bike's behind and wheel. Using circular momentum, he rushed it towards two Strangers and knocked them on the floor. It got not only the attention of the girls, but also the attention of the other Strangers.  
  
"Get behind me," JP said in a muffled voice to the girls. It was either shock or trust, but they went behind them immediately.  
  
JP, seeing the two knocked down Strangers were standing up and were grouping in front of him.  
  
(Bad mistake) JP thought as he concentrated and felt the mitochondria of his enemies. (Let's he how you like this.) and he raised his hand up.  
  
The strangers suddenly felt hot around them, their blood pumping more faster as their heart rate grew faster, and then, they felt hell as they suddenly burst to flames as they screamed in agony and finally went down on the ground.  
  
Ignoring his feeling of thirst, he accelerated in his bike towards a girl with long blonde hair and two balls. She had a short blue skirt and she was trying to get away from two fatties.  
  
He concentrated on his own mitochondria in his hand and let them fall on his gun. Using a simple method of energy, he created an electro-magnetic field around his gun and bullets. The mitochondria changed shape of the bullets [even if JP and the others couldn't see it] and increased the total Kinetic Energy around the gun. When he fired, the fatties didn't know what hit them.  
  
The force of the bullets became 3 times stronger and their speed, 5 times faster as JP shot the fatties directly at a range of 120 meters, well far away from the normal range of his gun.  
  
The fatties were shot directly in the head and in their heart, stopping circulations and letting them die. JP smiled inside his helmet as he noticed that none of the girls were hurt. They did flock into him though, forming a circle when he shot the last fattie dead.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the girl with long blonde hair and orange skirt.  
  
JP looked at them, and asked: "Who are you?"  
  
The girl with blue skirt and meatballs did a pose.  
  
"We are the Soldiers of Justice! We are the Sailor Senshi!"  
  
(how did she ran here so fast?) "Oh, hi. So you are the Sailor Senshi I heard so much about. Glad to meet ya!" and suddenly, his gun went straight to Sailor Mars and fired. A thump was heard and Mars stood there, shaking.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that..." JP said, looking at the leggy Senshi. "You had a chaser behind you."  
  
Everyone looked behind Mars and they saw the horse like youma down with a bullet in it's head.  
  
"Get out," JP said, aiming at the creatures body. "Heart still beating." And he shot it.  
  
With a last groan, the monster limped and began to melt. The Sailor Senshi noticed the other monsters as well who were killed either disappeared, or turned to glop.  
  
"Well, nice meeting you," JP said, revving his bike. "Maybe we'll meet again. I'm JP Brea. See ya!" and he sped away, leaving seven females, five of them were the Sailor Senshi, two were police officers, and all of them were confused.  
  
"Who was he?" Venus asked.  
  
"Well, he definitely looked like my last Sempai," Jupiter replied.  
  
"Hmph," Venus grunted. "He wore a helmet, tinted. How did you see his face?"  
  
"You didn't?" Jupiter asked. "Oh, goodness, he had..." and she proceeded to describe the boy saying that he had the cutest eyes he ever met, black hair, and a scar in his cheek. Every one who knew Jupiter knew she was lying.  
  
Mercury was just as curious about the boy as others. Her Mercury computer detected no magic in his attacks, just big spurts of energy.  
  
Mars looked at the place where the boy disappeared with an unreadable expression, which was weird for Rei, if anyone knew her.  
  
"The silences was broken by Usagi. "I'm hungry..."  
  
If the Sailor Senshi could face fault in their fukus, now would be the time, but the noise approaching them gave them so focus.  
  
"Oh no," Ami said. "Sirens. We need to go."  
  
"Got it." said the rest and they all jumped in the air, vanishing.  
  
Natsumi and Miyuki were left, very confused.  
  
=Maeda's residence=  
  
Entering with his bike, JP made a neat park in the tree and turned of the engine, closing the airbox.  
  
(What a rush...) JP thought, looking at his bike. As expected, he made a few dents as he hit the two strangers.  
  
"JP!" Aya greeted. "How was it? The trip I mean? What the...? You got blood!"  
  
"Not mine," assured JP. "NMCs."  
  
Aya froze. "Do tell."  
  
JP proceeded the day, retelling his experience to his mom and Maeda.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------\  
  
NEXT: JP meets four of the Sailor Senshi in school! They know who he is, but he doesn't know who they are! Next!  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------/ 


	3. Juuban High

Probably one of the few things that JP hated the most about his job was going to pretend to be a normal student and go to school. It was obvious by the way he whined about it in five seconds.  
  
Aya knew her son very well. JP had a knack of using reverse psychology. If he whines longer then 5 seconds, he loved the idea. If he whines less, he hates the idea. It worked with the head of MIST one time when he ordered JP to sell his bike. JP just whined for five seconds, stopped, and agreed to do it. The Head told JP at once that he could keep his bike.  
  
Aya wasn't really worried about her son. She was more worried about the girls who'll fall over his looks and attitudes.  
  
-| Omega X Present |-  
  
-| Parasite Moon |-  
  
-| Chapter 3: Juuban High |-  
  
It was widely accepted that the NMC incident in Juuban a week ago was nothing more than a youma attack. The people around the place were so used to the pretty Sailor Soldiers that none of them were surprised in battling in the open street. The only people who seem to care about them were perverts who tried their best to conceal themselves, while taking pictures of their underwear.  
  
It was over the news, but nothing was mentioned about a young biker. There were no witnesses, no investigation. It was unofficially declared that the Sailor Senshi has done their jobs well, although there were 10 people who didn't believe the Sailor Senshi were responsible for wiping the monsters out.  
  
Natsumi and Miyuki were a bit forced to keep quiet about the biker, as it would only 'make the public try to get guns and kill the monsters themselves' or that's what the chief said. Natsumi respected the chief dearly so she kept her mouth shut, but both she and her partner agreed. They would find out whoever this mysterious biker is.  
  
The five Sailor Senshis did also not believe the news; after all, they were there. Rei kept yelling about hunting the biker since they didn't know who or what the biker was. It may be an enemy in disguise.  
  
Ami was also curious about the biker. She hear him speak, she scanned the attacks he did on the youma but found no magic. Just energy.  
  
Minako and Makoto were still talking about the handsome biker and what would they do if they meet him again.  
  
Usagi, as usual, didn't care so much. She had other things to worry about, like her homework, Mamurou, manga, ice cream, school, being late again... stuff like that.  
  
JP and her mom and Maeda didn't believe the news; after all, JP told them the real story.  
  
Yeah, it's been a week of peacefulness. JP spent the whole week trying to improve his Parasitic Powers, consuming lot's of water because of it. It also took his mind of the problem he was now facing. Going to school.  
  
It's not that JP minded though. It was more like he felt like he didn't need to go to school. The FBI provided enough study material for him, and he was a bit more educated than average adults in America. Partly interested in the way his mitochondria works, he studied full cover human biology, which many people in the apartment gave him multitudes of advices. Perhaps, maybe the most special advice came from his sister. His sister Eve Brea was studying a course in medicine, specializing in pediatrics, hoping to become a pediatrician. She gave him bottle full of advices about human systems, and later on, got him interested in sex education.  
  
JP would blush a lot more often when he remembered a time when he caught his sister masturbating in her room when JP was still 13. Wisely enough, the exposure was only for about five seconds, when JP rushed out of the room when he saw Eve's eyes turn crimson with fire and her face filled with embarrassment and anger. Funnily enough, it was the first time JP's independent organ became functional.  
  
JP shook his head. He had his bag in his back, not to heavy because he brought minimal books. He had loose dark blue pants, white rubber shoes and white undershirt. His dark blue shirt was unbuttoned as he raced through the heavily congested roads; his dark blue shirt was flapping behind him. He didn't care that much. He felt like Natsumi at the first day of her work. Panic.  
  
He was late, no; make that very late as he tried to weave through the traffic. So far, he was able to follow most of the traffic rules, so he didn't have trouble with the law... until now.  
  
Stopping his bike on the red light, he let his feet touch the ground. He liked the sound of his Yamaha XT350 rumbling. He looked around the place, and there was a mini-Honda which caught his eye. The two occupants were talking and pointing at him. JP was confused. What did he do? He was wearing his helmet, he stopped at the light, and hell his wheels were clearly a foot away from the pedestrian. Trying to read what they were saying, JP realized why they were looking at him that way, and why they looked so familiar. They were the same police officers he followed a week before and one of their lips said 'It's the same guy!'  
  
They turned their sirens on and JP knew that meant trouble. The one with short red hair opened the door and was about to walk to him. JP desperately looked at the traffic light. It was now green.  
  
JP, bracing himself, accelerated at once and drove away, leaving the two officers behind...  
  
=Juuban Park=  
  
Aya looked around the place. It was peaceful, tranquil and wrong. It was too quiet, even in the morning. She saw no joggers, no people sleeping in the grass, no students cutting school. The park looked almost abandoned.  
  
"You shouldn't be here miss," a voice said behind her. Aya turned around and faced and old man.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't know I was in private property..." Aya replied, giving a small bow.  
  
"Oh, you misunderstand me miss. You are not in private property, but you should not be here... there are many mysterious things around the parks. Many strange things..."  
  
Aya perked up. "Please, do tell... I'm new in Japan, and I heard some pretty interesting news, so forgive me if I'm curious..."  
  
"Nothing to forgive child... I would be more than happy to tell you the things that are happening around here..."  
  
=Streets of Juuban=  
  
JP Brea, cool calm and composed, panicking now because he was late for school and was chased by two beautiful women... Maybe the latter was not bad, but if those two women were police officers, who he met a week before, and they were not happy to see him.  
  
JP turned around the corner sharply and stopped for a minute, and opened the airbox. If it's him they want, they have to earn him. In two seconds, he opened the airbox and raced out of the way. With the improved power of his motorbike, he sped with a speed of 83 mph and by now, ignored the traffic rules as he used any means to lose the two officers.  
  
Natsumi and Miyuki were not going to let the guy escape. After seeing the bike and the helmet and the posture, they knew that the boy trying to get away from them was the same guy who shot all those monsters. They were going to get him, even if it was the last thing they do.  
  
(Can't they give up?) JP thought as he tried to lose them. It was obvious that the car was no slack as it was still able to catch up with him. He looked at his side mirrors and groaned. They were still after him.  
  
Natsumi was getting really pissed. She counted almost 4 faults the guy was doing. She didn't want to let this guy away, especially now.  
  
"Miyuki hit the nitro!" Natsumi said.  
  
Miyuki did a quick calculation. Yes, the nitro boost sounds good, especially when they are in an empty alley, straight, and dry conditions.  
  
"All right, mister," Miyuki began. "Let's see you escape this!" and with a press of a button, the nitro was used.  
  
JP's eyes bugged out of their sockets when he suddenly saw the mini-Honda accelerate at an enormous rate, and if his calculations are correct, at his speed, they would likely catch up with him in five seconds or less. It was time to think.  
  
Up ahead, he saw something which made JP smile. Up ahead was an incline, small, but with the right speed, he could jump over the fence. Now the fence was another problem. They were barbed.  
  
No matter, after all, JP encountered more dangerous circumstances, like meeting Barney the purple dinosaur.  
  
JP waited at the right moment and as he was in the incline, about a second before he was in the air, he bent down a bit, and using all his strength, made the bike jump high and towards the left, where the barb gate was. Bending his body a bit more, he made his bike go sideways, horizontally flat so that he could pass through the barb gate.  
  
The wheel was caught up a bit in one of the spikes, but it passed through as well. JP changed the position of his bike so would land more evenly in the ground. When he did land, he smiled. No way would a car like that be crazy to jump like him.  
  
He was partly correct. The driver in the car was not crazy, but Natsumi didn't give up easily. Using her mini-bike, she jumped towards the gate, and like JP, passed through the barb wire unscathed.  
  
JP narrowed his eyes as he caught Natsumi in his side mirror. The girl was stubborn as the NMC chaser!  
  
Natsumi knew that her bike was not much use at speed, and hoped that there were many side turns; her bike has superior maneuverability.  
  
Luck was not on her side. The street she landed was straight and JP could easily outmatch her with speed.  
  
JP just sped away, not looking back. He was more than late and he knew that Natsumi would not catch up.  
  
Natsumi cursed as she saw JP accelerate more and leaving her behind, but she didn't give up. She continued to chase after him, even though he was now out of view.  
  
=Juuban High=  
  
JP stopped in front of the gates, which were closing now. He didn't care as he entered and parked his bike around a corner. He quickly ran towards the office. He needed to know his schedule.  
  
"Aren't you a bit late," a woman said as she handed him a few papers.  
  
JP gave a faint smile. "Sorry about that miss, I had some trouble this morning..."  
  
"For a gaijin, you speak very good Japanese..." the woman said, also smiling a bit. The boy was really boyishly cute.  
  
"I learned from good teachers..." JP said, smiling now. "Thank you very much; I must be going now..."  
  
Leaving the office, he read his schedule. He smiled, and walked towards his first class.  
  
The four Sailor Senshis were a bit nervous when the teacher announced a new student; usually, the new students were either their enemies or youmas in disguise. They were even more nervous when the new student was very late. The teacher was about to tell them to do the questions in their books when a boy with brown hair came in.  
  
He was American that Ami noted. He had clear skin and he had a lean build. He looked very handsome.  
  
Makoto and Minako perked up, looking at the cute boy in front of them. They began to drool. They were not the only ones though, as the other girls in class were drooling with them as well.  
  
JP smiled nervously as he approached the teacher's desk. The teacher looked young, in her early thirties, and when he entered, he saw the teacher look at him with complete rigid ness. This was someone you wouldn't like to mess with.  
  
"Good morning..." JP said. "I'm JP Brea... and I'm sorry that I'm -"  
  
"Late..." the teacher finished for him. "Please introduce yourself to the class."  
  
JP turned to his new classmates and gave them his best smile. "Hi, I'm John Patrick Brea, but you can call me JP. I lived in Los Angeles and came to Japan to 'widen' my knowledge of culture and acts of other people. It also helps me in my language. I hope to be a doctor and help much people as I can. Thank you."  
  
The class applauded. Verbose, the speech may be, but from a gaijin, speaking very good Japanese with almost no accent, it was a feat.  
  
The teacher was very impressed. The office said that the new student was new to Japan, but she was a bit surprised by the way JP introduced himself.  
  
"Well, thank you for introducing yourself," the teacher said. "But being new does not excuse you for being very late, Mr. Brea. Out in the halls, please..."  
  
JP shrugged. "Sure miss. And, please, that's JP. I get first degree jitters when someone calls me Mr. I ain't even 18 years old yet..." With a last flash of smile to the teacher, he exited the classroom calmly. The teacher sighed and continued to teach.  
  
Ami and the three Inners weren't listening. They heard the introduction and they began to fidget. The hero who saved them yesterday, the mysterious biker was right outside the classroom, standing in the hall because he was late.  
  
Whatever his plans were, the Sailor Senshi had to know. The Outers haven't been communicating with them recently, so they were a bit nervous. New monsters appearing and new heroes appearing as well. At least this one was cute... although his hair did look the same as the last man's. He disappeared a few days ago, and even he used guns.  
  
Time passed, and JP was allowed to enter the class after the first period. He was very knowledgeable and smart. He answered very complicated algebraic questions and even gave Ami and run for her money. Ami was caught by surprise.  
  
They sparred in knowledge, both hands were raised every time the teacher asked a very hard question and both seem to enjoy the challenge. It was more than enough to start a friendship between JP and the four Inners.  
  
At lunch time, Makoto and Minako introduced themselves to JP and were a bit on the leaning close to him. JP didn't mind. They talked about almost everything under the sun. Well, maybe only JP and Ami talked. JP told them a fabricated story about his life, sticking to half-truths and answering Ami's questions.  
  
All in all, it was a great day for JP. He took back all the things he said about school being boring. He gazed at Ami one time in the class. He couldn't help but smile. She had short hair, like Eve's, and he was a sucker for short hair.  
  
Ami noticed him staring, but she ignored him. She could feel a tinge in her cheeks as she looked away, and focused back to class.  
  
The bell rang and JP stood up, and walked away. The four girls joined him until they reached JP's bike. They now knew that he really is the one.  
  
"Nice bike," Minako said.  
  
"Yeah, it's cool," JP said. "It's kind of nice feeling when you race around the place, with this baby. Anyway, nice meeting you. You guys were really helpful and I thank you for that. My first day was the best so far," and he smiled. The Inners blushed.  
  
"Anyway, we have to go!" Ami said, dragging the others away. JP smiled as the four friends went away.  
  
Loading himself in the bike, he started the engine, put a helmet and was about to speed away when something made him stop.  
  
"Well, hello there..."  
  
JP turned his head and was faced with two police women, the same who were chasing him this morning.  
  
JP began to sweat. He could feel the burning fires into the eyes of Natsumi.  
  
"We have a few questions," Miyuki began, folding her arms in her chest. "We hope you will cooperate with us."  
  
"Haha... sure..." (what the hell have I gotten into?)  
  
To be Continued...  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------\  
  
NEXT: New NMCs attack, and the Outers finally show up, but why are they targeting JP?  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------/ 


	4. Enter the Outers

Aya Brea was getting worried by her son's absence. It was already afternoon, after three. School should be done by that time already! She paced around the room, very worried now.  
  
After investigating the last place where her husband was stationed, she found out new information by an old man. He said about monsters roaming about, and some with metallic skin. Aya knew that what the old man saw was NMCs and ANMCs. Did she trust an old man? Of course she did, but now was not the time. Now it was time to worry about her son.  
  
RING! RING!  
  
Aya answered the phone. "Hello? Oh, JP, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" pause, "WHAT?! BOKUTO PRECINCT? I'll be there..."  
  
Aya started to go towards the garage when she remembered something. Where the hell is Bokuto Station?  
  
"Uh, Maeda?! I need a favor!" Aya shouted upwards, to get Maeda's attention.  
  
-| Omega X Present |-  
  
-| Parasite Moon |-  
  
-| Chapter 04: New Allies, New Enemies |-  
  
Aya and Maeda were in his Honda Accord and they drove towards Bokuto Station. It was a scenic route, as Aya wasn't that much in a hurry. JP sounded very calm in the phone, so no need to rush things.  
  
Aya wanted to slow things down because she needed a plan. A plan to get her son out without trouble. Little did she know that other people had plans as well.  
  
=Bokuto Station, Interrogation Room=  
  
Natsumi was steaming. After chasing the boy all around the area, they finally get him, but with nothing out of him. He didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that he was inside an interrogation room with two policewomen, but he seem to be enjoying the fact.  
  
"I ask again," Natsumi began slowly, her breathing rate and temper going up, "did you or didn't you help us during last weeks attacks?"  
  
"Me? Attacks?" JP smiled innocently. "Oh! You mean the one over the news! I was at home when the news appeared. I was kinda impressed with the Sailor Senshis. I heard that they stopped the attacks, so forgive me if I think that accusing me in helping out last week seem silly. So do I look like a girl?"  
  
Natsumi began to see red, and JP was smirking as he enjoyed the scene he was making. Miyuki shook her head. The boy in front of her knew how to push buttons very effectively.  
  
"John Patrick..." Miyuki began.  
  
"Call me JP."  
  
"Alright, JP, we just want to ask you," Miyuki began again, "are you involved in last week's incident?"  
  
"Involved? How? Dressed up in a microskirt, or sending monsters in town?" JP asked carefully.  
  
"We were there, you pip squeak!" Natsumi replied with venom in her voice. "We saw you in the same helmet, same bike, with a gun shooting at the monsters!"  
  
"Well, as you say, if I really was the person you think I am, I should get a reward for helping the town!" JP replied with eyebrows raised. It was a good thing he didn't bring his guns to school, otherwise his cover would've been blown.  
  
"REWARD? I'll tell you why you won't get a reward. Driving without license, resisting arrest, possession of firearms..."  
  
"You say the person you refer had the same bike as I have, and the same helmet, but did you find guns in me?" JP asked calmly. "Did you see his face? Maybe it was a she?"  
  
"We know it was you!" Natsumi glared. "Now, confess or I shall hug you!"  
  
JP smiled. "I prefer the hug..."  
  
"Natsumi, I don't think..." Miyuki began. She remembered quite well to guys she doesn't like when she hugs them.  
  
Natsumi ignored her and gave JP a very hard bear hug, enough to make a normal man wheeze in pain and begging her to let go. JP didn't do either.  
  
JP was a bit surprised by her strength. Her hug almost took the air out of him, but he held on. Living with Aya, working with the FBI and fighting NMCs made him somewhat tougher than average adults; he worked out those muscles very effectively using Eve's guidance and even if he didn't show, he was very strong. Strong enough to handle the feedback of two custom made revolvers.  
  
Natsumi's smile faded when JP reached out and patted her back in a friendly like manner.  
  
"I love you too," JP out loud as he pretended to break down and cry over Natsumi's shoulders and Natsumi flipped. She gave JP her very own Judo Flip and pinned him in the ground.  
  
"NATSUMI!" Miyuki admonished her partner.  
  
"You little bastard! I'm going to get you!" Natsumi said, still using her one arm to pin JP. JP just smiled, using a few fingers, he made his way towards Natsumi's legs and caressed them gently.  
  
"EEK! HENTAI!" Natsumi said, jumping away from him.  
  
JP laughed. "Oh good God, it works every time!"  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE...!"  
  
"JOHN PATRICK!" a voice echoed in the room. "HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
JP flinched. Turning his head, he saw his mom. "Hi, mom..."  
  
Aya almost laughed at the sight, but if she did, she wouldn't get JP out. She needed to make a scene as convincing as possible.  
  
"In trouble with the law again? I'm so ashamed! So, who is she, huh?" Aya demanded.  
  
"Huh? She?" JP looked bewildered.  
  
"You know who I mean, John Patrick!" Aya replied. "I know that living in Nevada made you like this, but I specifically told you that prostitution is not legal here!"  
  
JP could have laughed at her, but didn't. He understood the plan. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. She was really cute and sexy..."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsumi asked. "We didn't arrest your son because he slept with a prostitute..." (Although we can add charges we have over him...)  
  
"You are not arresting him because of that? Then why is he here?" Aya asked.  
  
"We have reasons to believe he was involved in the last week's incident," Miyuki replied. "We just want to know if it was him."  
  
"You mean he is one of the Sailor Senshi?" Aya raised her voice. "Alright young man! I knew you like girls, but chasing girls with micro skirts? How you shame me! Or maybe you cross dressed? Oh, how dishonorable!"  
  
By this time, JP wanted to laugh and Natsumi and Miyuki were supporting really big sweat drops. When they met JP, they knew he was a hard nut to crack, but his mother is just a plain nut.  
  
"Uh, Mrs. Brea, it's not like that. Have you heard the rumors of a biker man who helped the Senshi?" Miyuki asked.  
  
"Huh? There was a biker?" Aya asked like she didn't know.  
  
"Yes. We were there, and what we can describe, JP's bike is the same as the mysterious biker's..."  
  
"I KNEW IT!" Aya exclaimed, raising her voice. "John Patrick! DO YOU HAVE A SAILOR SENSHI FIANCE?"  
  
"No mom!" JP answered. He was really getting nervous by her voice. In all JP's life, only his mother's and Eve's voice could control him.  
  
"Mrs. Brea, it's nothing like that..." Miyuki began to look extremely nervous. JP's mom was really a nut.  
  
"Yeah," Natsumi also felt very nervous. "We just want to ask him if he was involved in the incident..."  
  
"John Patrick, were you..."  
  
"No mom," JP replied at once. "I told the beautiful and highly respected policewomen here that I was not involved in any way..."  
  
Natsumi snorted. (Yeah right...)  
  
"Well, there you go, but why are you still here?" Aya asked.  
  
"Because we don't believe him!" Natsumi replied. "I know he is involved, and I will..."  
  
"That is enough, Officer Tsujimoto..." another voice spoke in the room. Everyone turned to an older man with a mustache.  
  
"But Chief..." and the Chief gave her a look which silenced her. Not that he glared at her, but Natsumi knew that the chief wanted her not to talk anymore.  
  
"You are free to go," the Chief said to JP and Aya. "We got the fax, and it's been approved. Please forgive us for detaining you."  
  
JP was about to ask what fax the chief was talking about when Aya grabbed his shoulders.  
  
"Thank you very much," Aya replied, giving a bow. "I'll make my son behave more properly next time." Then she faced JP. "And no more nights out! You're grounded mister!"  
  
JP made a mock groan and bowed his head. "Yes mom..."  
  
Miyuki whistled as the two figures left the room. The boy was so hard to crack and his mother was the nut cracker. She almost laughed.  
  
Natsumi didn't though. They had the boy, for Kami-sama's sake, and he slips out of their grasps!  
  
"Chief, I need to talk to you!" Natsumi said, her voice raising a bit. Miyuki was impressed. Natsumi never raised her voice towards the chief. She must be really pissed.  
  
"I know, Officer Tsujimoto, but we can't do anything..." Chief said, looking at her. There was pity in his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean? We could have held him at least for 48 hours! Why are we to release him?" Natsumi asked.  
  
"I got a fax from the higher people..." Chief said, sighing. "It seems that there was a lot of work when you arrested the boy, and some influence made them request his release. I don't know how the boy is involved, but he is out of our jurisdiction. I even suspected that the Japanese government is involved."  
  
Natsumi and Miyuki became silent for a moment.  
  
"Japanese government?" Natsumi asked quietly.  
  
"Yes. You can see the fax. It has stamps and signatures. Whoever the boy is, they seem to have the highest regard on him..."  
  
=Outside=  
  
JP still looked down as they exited the building. After signing a few papers, they said that his bike would be found in the back of the building. Sure enough, when they went there, there it was.  
  
"Mom, how did you get here?" JP asked.  
  
"Uncle Maeda gave me a ride. I asked him to go home after that, so I'll probably ride with you," Aya replied. "JP, what happened?"  
  
JP sighed. "Mom, remember about last week? There were two police women who saw me in action. Today, they saw my bike, chased me this morning..."  
  
"So that's why you were late for school..." Aya replied. JP blanched.  
  
"How did -"  
  
"School called me. They said you were almost a period late but enough of that. Continue."  
  
JP recalled the even as accurate as possible, saying he was chased all over the town and jumping over the wall, still chased. They finally caught him in the dismissal.  
  
"They are very persistent females..." Aya replied after hearing the story. "I never heard girls chase you like that."  
  
"Well, not only girls, but they were women as well!" JP replied, almost laughing. "So, how was your day?"  
  
Aya gave JP a serious look. "It's very interesting. It seems that there is a source of NMCs and ANMCs in Japan. It seems the last place your father disappeared was sometimes crawling with them," Aya sighed.  
  
JP looked up in the sky. "So, this is like your adventure in Dryfield, Nevada?"  
  
"Almost. Are you sure you are up to it?" Aya asked.  
  
"Of course. Evolution is at hand, but genetic engineering should be banned..." JP replied. "And it darn rhymes too! So, that's it. All we have to do is find all the information we need, and we can wrap this up, be heroes, go home, find dad, and I'll find a girl, we'll all settle down, and make you into a grandma!"  
  
Aya laughed. "Okay," and she grew serious. "JP, there is a chance that we might die..."  
  
"That is a risk we always take, right?" JP asked. "Don't worry about me. We got magical girls in our side, police women behind us, and a whole lot of mitochondria with us."  
  
Aya nodded. "So, come on, let's go home. And speaking of home, you left these..." and Aya gave JP his two custom made revolvers.  
  
"Thanks mom. It was a good thing that I left it, otherwise..." JP began to see himself in jail for possession of firearms.  
  
"Right. Anyway, I'm starving! Let's go!"  
  
JP nodded and readied his bike. Taking his helmet, he gave it to his mom.  
  
"Wear it mom. I don't need it," JP said, which was true.  
  
With a kick, the bike went to life and JP roared out of the way, with Aya sitting in the back. Since the Yamaha XT350 had a somewhat small space, JP had to move a bit more forward so both could get comfortable.  
  
Roaring around the streets, JP noticed that it was getting darker now. Sun was setting and JP turned on his head lights. He tried to remember which way to go, and turned left. Both Aya and JP were a bit surprised what they saw.  
  
Five girls were engaging an army of what seemed to be NMCs and they needed help. Jp looked behind him and gave his mom a questioningly look. Aya nodded.  
  
JP opened the airbox of his bike and roared towards the girls. Aya took her gun out which she concealed it cleverly in her jacket, and took the safety off. When in range, Aya made the shots.  
  
Everything seemed to be in slow motion as one of the youmas charged at Mercury. She was already hit three times in the back and she was getting dizzy already with the pain. When the monster bowed his head like a ram, she awaited her fate.  
  
It didn't happen, as the monster went down when someone shot him in the head. Mercury looked up and saw that JP was back, without helmet, and someone behind him, with a gun and a helmet.  
  
Aya's shots were very accurate, even in a moving environment. Her shots seem to go clearly towards the monsters and she was able to fire her M93R single shots, using her clip against 10 monsters, all hitting them in various of places.  
  
JP slowed down his bike, Aya jumped off, reloading her gun, and continued shooting at the monsters. JP did a quick park of his bike, got his two revolvers out and found himself surrounded by NMCs.  
  
"Alright, let's see who wants some!" JP declared and with a twirl in his gun, he began to spring to action. Taking shots left and right, he finished about fourteen strangers and his fourteen bullets. Jumping away, he used his time to reload his gun.  
  
Mars was still having some trouble trusting the guy. After class, Minako and Makoto said to her that they found JP, and his description matches the boy in her vision. She made a promise to look more deeply into this.  
  
Aya was having no trouble dealing with the NMCs, especially the fatties. Her M93R handgun could pick them from the distance and using burst fire, firing three bullets at once, she got advantage.  
  
After tedious reloading of his two revolvers, JP was back in business, finishing off other NMCs who followed him. When he finally killed three, he rushed towards Mercury since she was having trouble.  
  
"SHABON SPRAY!" Mercury shouted and instantly, three NMCs froze as they were covered with ice. She was getting weaker, and the pains in her back wasn't helping. A stranger jumped in front of her and was about to bite her when a blur appeared in it's side and the Stranger fell down.  
  
JP recovered from his flying kick [which he got from the TV] and smiled at Mercury. "Well, don't worry you're cute face, I wont let them touch you." And Ami blushed.  
  
Sailor Moon, the well renowned klutz, tripped just in time to dodge a swinging arm sent by a fatty. Aya didn't know whether to laugh or shoot. She chose the latter and shot the fatty. The fatty's endurance was strong against her gun, so she had to shot it full of lead before it finally went down.  
  
"You okay?" Aya asked.  
  
Moon looked at her rescuer and saw nothing but the tinted helmet. She nodded.  
  
"Well, you better... Oh no!" Aya said as she saw something charging towards her. She jumped back, reloaded, and began shooting at the monster.  
  
JP joined the fray and used his two of his revolvers as they shot the big charging chaser that was charging at them.  
  
To their disbelief, their bullets bounced off the monster and with a quick look, JP realized something.  
  
"MOM! It's an ANMC!" JP said, seeing the metal plates surrounding the monster.  
  
Aya and JP barely dodged the monster. Aya jumped out of the way, but JP just sidestepped, and let loose one of his own Parasitic Attacks.  
  
Controlling the mitochondria in the air, he let loose a an explosion, which knocked the ANMC chaser off it's feet. Throwing his revolver to Aya, JP and Aya both manipulated the mitochondria around their guns to increase electromagnetic force of their bullets, increasing the stopping power and it's speed.  
  
With the ANMC chaser down, Aya and JP emptied the gun shooting the ANMC everywhere. It was a gruesome sight, but JP and Aya were used to it already. After the final shot, the chaser stopped moving and began to melt away.  
  
"Jeez! That was new!" JP said.  
  
Aya removed her helmet. "You're right, JP. We never met such type of Chaser before..."  
  
"YOU!" Mars shouted. It was the same woman from her vision as well. She remembered that if they joined, there would be another figure who would destroy the world.  
  
Aya looked at the leggy Senshi and made a face. "Yes, me. I'm Aya Brea, JP's mom. You are?"  
  
"They are the pretty soldiers of love and Justice! They are..." JP made an accurate pose that Sailor Moon usually does, "The Sailor Senshi!"  
  
Sailor Moon clapped. "Wow! You did it correctly!"  
  
The other Sailor Senshi promptly face faulted.  
  
Aya laughed. "They are really funny!"  
  
"Don't make fun of them mom. I'm surprised that pretty girls like them can stand toe to toe with NMCs and ANMCs," JP said, giving a warm smile towards Mercury, who turned red again.  
  
"She does look like your sister..." Aya whispered, and JP promptly fell down.  
  
"No! It's not like that!" JP said. Aya laughed.  
  
Anyone present didn't really know what was going on, but Mars was really nervous. The two figures in her vision were there!  
  
"Well, nice meeting you guys again, maybe you can give me your number next time, huh?" JP joked. He turned around and waved. Aya also turned and waved. They were about to go towards the bike when they heard something, barely a whisper.  
  
"Dead Scream..."  
  
JP's eyes widened as he felt the disturbance in the air going towards him. It was shock that his reaction didn't kick in. Aya's reaction did though, and she pushed JP out of the way, and she took full blast of the Dead Scream.  
  
JP shook his head and began to see red when he saw his mom flying towards the wall. Aya, with great force, hit the wall making a very deep impression. JP stood up and run towards his mom.  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
JP yelped as he almost hit by two powerful magical attacks that he jumped towards his left. The attacks barely missed him.  
  
He looked at his right and saw that there were three more Sailor Senshis. He knew they were the Sailor Senshi by their skirts.  
  
"What are you doing?" JP demanded.  
  
"Threat to the world. We cannot allow you to live!" Pluto said calmly, pointing her staff towards him.  
  
JP grits his teeth. He had to get to his mom first. Running towards the wall where Aya impacted, he found his mom and sighed with relief.  
  
Aya was unconscious, but not dead. If possible, she was able to cast her Antibody protection ability a second before she pushed JP away.  
  
Aya used her mitochondria to absorb the magnetism of the earth, create a covering which neutralized the Dead Scream and the impact on the wall. JP was very sure since Aya was blowing with yellow electrical like barrier where JP touched her.  
  
Carrying her, he faced the Senshi. "I don't know what the heck your problem is, so it might be a misunderstanding, so I'll let the attacks on me and my mom pass. However, if you do attack us again without just reasons, we will fight back!"  
  
Pluto looked at JP with calm eyes. "We are attacking you for just reasons, like the safety of the world! Dead Scream!"  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
JP grits his teeth. That was it. They want it, they have it. Using the radioactive isotopes in microbes in the air to create nuclear fusion, he did a medium conflagration which he sent towards the attacking Senshi.  
  
Pluto's eyes widened as she felt the air around her explode and barely had the time to create a shield, the Sailor Senshi found themselves covered in an inferno which resembled the one Pluto and Sailor Moon faced when they got the Moon Cup.  
  
JP used his time to get his bike ready and helped his mom in front. He would control the bike while Aya was still unconscious. Without preamble, he escaped.  
  
The Inferno attack subsided and Pluto and the Outers looked around them. JP was long gone, and the Inners were staring at them.  
  
"Why did you attack them?" Mercury asked.  
  
"I saw the future. The boy is the key to the ultimate destruction of the earth, not just Crystal Tokyo. We must finish him off..." Pluto calmly replied.  
  
In one of the buildings, a woman, judging by the mounds in her chest and the way she played with her short hair, was in the shadows, observing the fight. She was impressed by the boy. It made her crave him even more.  
  
"JP Brea, we will meet..." she said, and walked towards the darker parts of the room, concealing her self and her sound completely.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------\  
  
NEXT: NMC and ANMC movements are spreading out towards Juuban then later, Japan. The only hope now is a group of magical girls and mitochondrion gifted individuals, but how can they work together when one side wants to kill the other?  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------/ 


	5. Impressions

"Excuse me?" the director of MIST asked. He didn't believe he heard correctly. HE was in the office when JP called him from the office, and requested something very serious.  
  
"I requested for a dispatch here," JP repeated. "We need more weapons. There seemed to be a hive of NMCs and ANMCs here, and we encountered some hostiles."  
  
"This is... serious boy!" the director finally said. "The weapons you are requesting could start a gang war! M4A1 Rifle with unattached accessories, MP5A5 (+2) Submachine gun, M249 Machine Gun, and MM1 Grenade Revolver plus it's ammos. This is something I could not authorize even if you request it! Where is you're mother?"  
  
JP paused, looked to his left. Aya was there lying on the couch, still unconscious. "My mom got hurt when we met the hostiles. They are dangerous, and we barely managed to escape. Now, are you granting my request, or shall I just wait until one of us gets killed?"  
  
The director gave pause for a moment. "Alright. I'm sending Jodie over with the weapons. And JP, I'm taking those off you Bounty Points..."  
  
JP laughed. For the first time since he returned back Uncle Maeda's house, he laughed. "Go for it director. If my bounty points were dollars, I would be rich already."  
  
-| Omega X Present |-  
  
-| Parasite Moon |-  
  
-| Chapter 05: Impressions |-  
  
JP hung up the phone after a while. The director asked more about their missions, but JP only gave vague description. Not that he was concerned about security, no. He was tired, very tired. Maeda already retired an hour ago, and JP was feeling sluggish already. Even before he reached school, he was chased by very cute policewomen, met new cute friends, and arrested by the policewomen. Aya rescued him, but it didn't stop there. There was a new NMC attack and a new breed of ANMC, and not only that, his supposed allies attacked him for no reason.  
  
JP yawned. "If they didn't want us interfering, they could have just asked us nicely... but then, we wouldn't listen to them as well..."  
  
JP walked towards Aya, slumped down in the floor near the couch. He would be damned if he leaves his mother. The loyalty and love between them were too damn strong, and it was not surprising. Aya was a very good mother, Eve being a very but sometimes hot headed sister, and his father, Kyle, although not always around, always found time to spend with JP.  
  
JP's family was one of a kind. Something you wouldn't find in an average family in the world. I mean, is there anyone whose mother has evolved mitochondria control, a father who is a secret agent for the US government who was a part in experimentation on Mitochondria, and a sister who is really a clone from the mother?  
  
JP loved his family, and he would die to protect them...  
  
=Next Day, Rei's Temple=  
  
"I still don't get why we have to consider him as an enemy!" Usagi said. She and the other Senshis were having another meeting in Rei's temple. They met after school, and the first thing they noticed was that JP was absent.  
  
"I saw him in a vision," Rei said. "He and his mom would combine to form another individual. The individual would hail the destruction of all mankind."  
  
Minako and Makoto gasped.  
  
"Destruction of mankind?" Minako asked.  
  
"Combine? JP and his mom?" Makoto asked, incredulously. "That's sick! They are into..." she gulped.  
  
"Regardless of what they are into, the boy or his mother are a danger to the future," Pluto said. "The time streams are getting foggier, and I can't look deeper in the future. The boy or the mother needs to be destroyed. When one of them is gone, we can leave the other one."  
  
"Isn't that bit extreme?" Ami finally spoke up.  
  
"Nothing is extreme when it comes to world safety," Setsuna said.  
  
"Finally, after all, we get to battle something again!" Haruka said, smiling.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Michiru asked. "Remember last time, he got away..."  
  
"Ahh, he was lucky," Haruka said, waving her hand.  
  
"How did he escape, Haruka-papa?" Hotaru asked timidly.  
  
Setsuna looked at Ami. "He unleashed a very powerful attack. He was able to call fire and surrounded us. He used the time to escape."  
  
Ami shook her head. "Setsuna, I scanned the last attack. He didn't use magic, that's something. All my computer got was a high energy spike while he dodged Neptune's and Uranus' attacks..." Ami paused. "He did without even saying the name of the attack, or stop moving. He did instinctively, without pause. I don't know how or what he did."  
  
"It doesn't matter. Since the boy is the closest to us because he goes to school, he will be our primary target," Setsuna said.  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'm sorry," Setsuna said, even though her face didn't even seem sorry. "But it has to be done."  
  
But later on, it seems that JP missed class for the next day as well. One of the Senshis was beginning to worry, torn in conflict. One didn't want to admit it, but she couldn't kill him. The other wanted the world to go on so she could continue her ambitions.  
  
=Maeda's Home, after another day=  
  
JP looked at the window outside. It was peaceful and nothing seems to be wrong.  
  
"JP, go to school," Aya repeated, a hint of irritation in her voice. "I'm fine. I can take care of myself! Go!"  
  
"I don't want to," JP said seriously. "I can't leave you mom," and Aya wanted to smile. How kind her son was to her.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Aya said. "They won't find me and you still have to attend school to avoid suspicions. Yesterday was already enough to raise a few suspicions. We can't have the same scene being repeated. Go to school. I'll be fine. I'm good as new."  
  
JP looked at his mother. She was serious. "You aren't trying to drive me away?"  
  
Aya laughed. "Whatever mister Brea. How about this. I won't move without you?"  
  
JP smiled. "Fine... But I'm very late."  
  
"Then just go to school saying that there was a family emergency. And tell them that you're sorry for not informing the school."  
  
JP smiled. "Soul of Practicality. I'll make up my own family emergency, and I'm taking my guns."  
  
Aya didn't complain. She just watched JP leave the room, taking his helmet with him.  
  
=Juuban High=  
  
JP parked his bike inside the school grounds. He took the scenic route because he needn't worry about being late. He was late already, and he had no intention in taking classes for today.  
  
He walked slowly towards the office. He prepared his story, and he had to admit, he was good. Being in the secret business where NMC attacks are usually said to be gas explosions and other reasons, the agents themselves have to convincing as well.  
  
Walking towards the office, he walked up to the front desk. It was the same girl who gave him the schedule.  
  
"You're very late," the girl said.  
  
JP smiled weakly. "I had some family problems. I couldn't call in since it was really an emergency..."  
  
"What kind of emergency?" the girl asked.  
  
"My mother had a heart attack. Her arteries were clogged because of stress, not because of fat since she has a very good figure..." JP smiled proudly, then frowned. "She needed a by-pass transplant. She's recovering and she convinced me that I need to go back to school. I'm here just to tell you that."  
  
"Oh... You wouldn't mind if I called home?" the girl said suspiciously.  
  
"Go ahead," JP said, frowning a bit. "I just hope that the cordless phone is with my mom. The doctor said not to strain herself... Oh shoot, I think I left it in the charger, in the living room..." JP began to sweat. "Oh no... if she thinks the calls are important, she would try to get them! What if she falls and..." JP paled. The girl was convinced.  
  
"It's okay. I'll call later when you're home," the girl said.  
  
"Thank you for understanding..." JP said, bowing a bit, having an expression that he wanted to kiss the girl.  
  
"It doesn't mean I believe you," the girl said indignantly, blushing a bit.  
  
"Thanks anyway," JP repeated. "May I go to class? I wanted to know what I missed.  
  
The girl nodded, and JP gave her a last smile before he walked away. He was about to exit the office when a hand held him in the shoulders. He turned around and he saw a woman in front of him with long flowing green hair.  
  
Setsuna smiled. "Well, who do we have here?"  
  
JP shivered. There was something about this woman which he didn't like. "Hello. I'm JP Brea. I never saw you before..."  
  
"Setsuna Meiou," Setsuna introduced herself. "Councilor. I heard of you, Mr. Brea. You've been missing for almost two days. I do hope you have a reason."  
  
"Family emergency," JP said, waiting for Setsuna to ask more. She didn't, which surprised him even more.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing that you care about you're family," Setsuna said, smiling a bit. "I know some Japanese people who'll kick their family out of their houses if they thought they were nothing but inconvenience. You're different. A Gaijin, but different."  
  
JP didn't know whether to take it as an insult or a compliment. "Thanks, I think."  
  
"I'm having my coffee-brake soon," Setsuna said, looking at her watch. "Would you mind joining me? I can make a good espresso."  
  
JP frowned a bit. "Sure," he replied. He still didn't know why his spine seem to freeze up. It was like his body was telling him that he was in danger.  
  
"Thanks..." Setsuna said, smiling. (Let's get to know more about you, John Patrick...) she thought, and led the way to her office.  
  
=Somewhere, hidden in the eyes of men=  
  
Kyle Madigan groaned as he tried to stand up. He knew he couldn't, after all, he was a prisoner. His only hope was time. Time that was needed for him to get out. He needed to warn his family.  
  
"Damn it..." he swore under his breath. His hands and feet were bound, and he had no hope in escaping without a weapon.  
  
His cell was hidden in the shadow. He was fed, but the amount and quality they fed him was even lower than what they'd give to pigs. He had no window, no sign of light. They wanted him to rot there... No, 'she' wanted him to rot enough to do her plan.  
  
The cell opened and in came 'her'. She smiled, and crouched down towards him. Kyle could only see a dark outline, her face covered in shadows, but he knew how she looked like.  
  
"You grew you're hair," Kyle mumbled.  
  
"I think you're son would like it," she said. "So, did you spend you're time thinking? I hope you reconsidered you're decision in our issue."  
  
"Fuck you," Kyle said. "I wont give up my family for you're plans. I made a mistake during the time in Nevada! I won't make the same mistake again!"  
  
"All I ask is to tell me you're base. Tell me who you're contact is and I'll spare you're suffering. All you have to do is tell me a name."  
  
"I don't care. You can't kill me, and the more you torture me, the more I refuse to cooperate with you," Kyle spat at the woman's face. She didn't react that much. She smiled in the shadows.  
  
"I expect you're son to be as resistant as you are... And I do hope he is," the girl said. She stood up and focused. Kyle almost shouted as he felt his body almost go in flames.  
  
"AAAGGGHH!" Kyle shouted and the pain after a few moments of intense heat. It stopped.  
  
"Five seconds... good. Last time, it was only a second," and the girl started to leave. She turned her face back to Kyle and smiled. "Whether you help or not, you're son will be mine."  
  
"I won't allow that... Eve..." Kyle said, glaring the girl leaving the cell.  
  
=Juuban High=  
  
"So, JP, tell me the truth," Setsuna said. "You're mom really is injured, but not because of a heart attack. Tell me." JP was about to protest, when Setsuna cut him off. "I saw what happened. I was on my way back to my apartment when I saw a battle between the Sailor Senshi. You came in and helped them."  
  
JP frowned. So much for discreet inquiries. JP accepted Setsuna's invitation, and when she made the espresso, she asked the reason why he was absent. JP told her his fabricated story, but it seems Setsuna knew that there was more.  
  
"I don't usually drive home," Setsuna lied, looking at the window. "It's nice to walk, keeps my metabolism down, and good scenic routes are seen by walking. I heard rumors that the last attacks, the Senshis were helped by a mysterious biker. It seems it was you as well."  
  
"Miss Meiou," JP began.  
  
"It's okay JP. I'm a counselor. Keeping secrets is a must in the job. But I was kind of surprised that the Senshis turned on you. Do you know why?" Setsuna said.  
  
JP frowned. "No... They just attacked without just cause."  
  
"Are you going to do anything bout it?" Setsuna asked boldly.  
  
"I can't say. You knowing what I did the day before can cause problems already. I would think that I need to kill you," JP frowned, but there was a hint of mischievousness in his eyes.  
  
"You can try," Setsuna said smiling. "I doubt you would have succeeded."  
  
"Maybe you are one of those Senshis, huh. I do recall one having green hair like you," JP said, looking serious. "If you are, that means you called me to you're office to trap me?"  
  
There was an odd pause and tension between the two, which was broken by JP's laughter.  
  
"Oh goodness gracious! You're face looked like it was about to explode with my comment!" JP said, laughing a bit. Setsuna turned very cold for a reason, and he noted that. "Come on, Miss Meiou, you don't think I was serious?"  
  
Setsuna could have hit her head in the desk. She almost blew her cover.  
  
"Miss Meiou, I don't think a woman like you would dress up in micro skirt with a staff in your hand. It doesn't bode well to you're image," JP said. Still, he had his suspicions.  
  
"Actually, I'm flattered that you think I'm part of the Pretty Soldiers. It compliments my beauty," Setsuna said, chuckling. Inside, she was almost sweating bullets, and angry. (What was wrong with my fuku?) she wanted to scream.  
  
"Well, my sister once said that flattery will get you everything, as long as the flattery was done correctly," JP said. "Anyway, thanks for the espresso, Miss Meiou."  
  
JP stood up and so did Setsuna. He allowed Setsuna to open the door for him and he bowed respectfully before walking out, leaving Setsuna to ponder on what happened today.  
  
JP was walking around the school, not really wanting to go back to class. He checked his watch and realized that it was already two thirty. He sighed. Espresso was good but it didn't fill his stomach. He needed food.  
  
Walking towards the his bike, he smiled as he saw a familiar figure standing near his bike. (Well, maybe she does care,) JP thought. He walked silently towards the girl.  
  
Ami looked a bit relieved when she saw JP's bike. She wouldn't admit it, but she liked him very much.  
  
"Well, someone does care," said a voice behind her. Ami made an 'Eep' sound and turned around.  
  
"How are you, Mizuno-san," JP asked, smiling warmly at Ami.  
  
"Brea-san," Ami began composing herself. "I noticed that you were absent for two days. May I inquire why?"  
  
"Family emergency," JP replied, looking a bit sad. "Don't want to talk about it," (Especially when I know my fabricated story is not that convincing to some people.) "Ami... May I call you Ami? Do you walk home, or did you happen to see any fight two days ago?"  
  
Ami frowned. "No, I didn't see any fight, nor do I walk home. My mom would have thrown a fit if I did. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, its just a thought. Anyway, Ami, excuse me, but I need to go home," JP said, riding his bike.  
  
"Wait!" Ami said. JP looked at her with raised eyebrows, and was about to ask what she wanted when Ami dove into her bag. "Here!"  
  
"What is this?" JP asked.  
  
"You're schoolwork you missed," Ami said, smiling. JP flinched, and Ami noticed. "Oh, come on, Brea-san. You don't think that you slack off?"  
  
JP frowned very deeply, and looked at Ami. He suddenly smiled. "Thanks," he said, taking the papers. "Maybe you do care, Ami. I'll come back tomorrow, and we'll see how much you learned."  
  
Ami smiled. "I'm expecting it!"  
  
JP did a last smile, turned on his bike and put his helmet, and drove away. He waved a hand at Ami, and she waved back. (Do I care?) Ami asked herself. JP's smile came to view. (Maybe I do...)  
  
=Maeda's Home=  
  
"Jodie," Aya greeted.  
  
"Hey, Aya," the woman said. "The director sent me. Your son just called the brigade and purchased weapons."  
  
Aya sighed. "I suspected he would. Come in, have a seat, and leave those bulky baggages there. I prepared tea."  
  
"Thanks, Aya," Jodie replied. "Weapons don't come in light packages. I was just lucky that my escort helped me with them."  
  
"You flew with a private plane right?"  
  
"You think that commercial flights would even allow my baggages?" Jodie asked. The sound of a bike came roaring in.  
  
"That's JP," Aya said. "Come on, let's greet him."  
  
JP locked his bike and took of his helmet. He looked at the two boxes lying there, and knew that the weapons he ordered arrived. "Whoa, that was fast..."  
  
"JP!" a voice shouted in his left. JP turned his attention to the person who shouted, and his eyes widened.  
  
"Auntie Jodie?" JP asked. He smiled and rushed towards the woman and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Well, it seems our ox has been working out!" Jodie said, while patting JP's back while they hugged. They separated. "So, how is it kid?"  
  
"Pretty well, except some problems," JP said, smiling a bit. "Thanks for coming."  
  
"I wouldn't miss the trip for the world," Jodie replied. "So, want to see you're weapons? And do please explain these hostiles you talked with the director with."  
  
"Sure," JP said, carrying the boxes with a bit of difficulty. He smiled. "Come on, I'll tell you all about it."  
  
=Later=  
  
"Magical girls?" Jodie asked. "they attacked you, even though you helped them?"  
  
"Unbelievable huh?" JP asked. "I don't know what their problems are, but when they attack me or my mom again, I'll unleash hell."  
  
Jodie didn't say anything. She believed him. JP had been put to very narrow odds, and he pushed forward and win. Right now, he is facing another challenge, and he will do anything to win.  
  
JP walked to one of the boxes and opened it. He took a M4A1 and handed it Aya. "What attachment you need mom?" JP asked.  
  
"Javelin," Aya said, and JP threw the laser attachment of the M4A1. She quickly attached the gun and Javelin together.  
  
JP took another look at the box. He took out two MP5A5 (+2) and gave one to Aya. Then, he took a M249 and smiled.  
  
"You're favorite Assault Rifle, huh?" Jodie asked.  
  
"Yeah. With 200 hundred bullets a clip, what more could you ask?" JP said. "He took a MM1 Launcher Revolver and smiled. With this, he could shoot 12 grenades without any problems.  
  
"Did you bring some of those blank .44s?" JP asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why would you need them?" Jodie asked.  
  
"Uncle Maeda is going to make some bullets for us..." JP said. He smiled, and turned to Jodie. "Auntie Jodie, you better leave as soon as possible. The next few days would be very catastrophic. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Don't worry, kiddo," Jodie said. "I'm leaving after tomorrow."  
  
JP nodded. "The bullets are on the other boxes right?"  
  
"Right. 9mm Spartan bullets, 5.56 Rifle Bullets, .44 Magnum for you're guns, and some 40mm Grenades," Jodie said. "Are you starting a war?"  
  
"Maybe I am..." JP said.  
  
To be continued...  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------\  
  
NEXT: Assault on the park, where JP and Aya try to find their way in the hive of the NMCs and ANMCs. The Senshi tag along as well.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I decided that give the meaning of some words in the story.  
  
NMC: Neo-Mitochondria Creature = A living thing changed by evolved mitochondria. They are the primary enemies of Aya and JP.  
  
ANMC: Artificial Neo-Mitochondria Creature = Unlike NMCs, they have machines as parts of their bodies. They are tougher than NMCs and stronger.  
  
MP5A5 (+2): Submachine gun with expanded clip to store 60 more 9mm bullets, making its total capacity with 90 bullets per clip. It has a flashlight attachment to blind enemies.  
  
M4A1: An all around Assault Rifle used by the military. They use 5.54 full metal jacket bullets. Attachments include Bayonet (knife), Javelin (Laser), Grenade Launcher, Hammer (electrical discharge), Pike (Flamethrower), and extra clips.  
  
MM1: Grenade Launcher revolver, able to hold 12 40mm shells.  
  
M249: Light Machine Gun, very portable, able to hold up to 200 bullets and has some serious firepower. Uses 5.56 Rifle bullets.  
  
9mm Spartan: Special fragmentation 9mm bullets, brakes to fragments in impact to cause rupturing of vital organs.  
  
Well, that's all! Ja ne! 


End file.
